9 (Plus) 1 (Tagar)
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Merah dan jingga dipertemukan kembali satu kali lagi. —namun kali ini dengan kisah yang berbeda. #Asakaruweeks #allpromptincludedexceptfall/winter #HBDmasGakushuu (yang udah lewat)


**9+1#**

 **Assasination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing** : AsaKaru

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama, slight Humor(?)

 **Rate** : M (for theme, language and sexual content)

 **Warning** : semi OOC, futureAU! From Maba Seikatsu (Kalopun langsung baca yang ini bisa koks), bahasa percakapan ga baku dan tidak berpatok pada EYD yang benar.

.

.

 _Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan #asakaruweeks dan #HBDmasGakushuu (yang udah lewat)_

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

…

Seringkali mereka berkata jika manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Jadi jodoh itu pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya–dan tentunya hal itu sudah diatur sedemikan rupa oleh Tuhan.

Tapi bagaimana bila sosok yang kita tunggu tak kunjung datang?

Jadi ungkapan "Jodoh pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya." Hanyalah bualan belaka.

Dan Asano Gakushuu sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Hubungan asmara sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dirinya yang berkepribadian dingin.

Kata cinta sama sekali tidak pernah ia cantumkan di dalam kamus hidupnya. Percaya atau tidak selama ini pria _good-looking_ itu tidak pernah sekalipun menarik wanita manapun ke dalam pelukannya –jangankan pelukan, menggandeng wanita saja ia tak pernah. Mungkin di matanya wanita adalah makhluk terhormat yang sama sekali tidak boleh ia sentuh, kecuali bila mereka telah terikat oleh ikatan pernikahan.

Alasan yang cukup klise bukan?

Ya.

Paling tidak bukankah itu cukup untuk mematahkan anggapan bahwa _**'semua laki-laki itu brengsek'**_ tidak benar adanya?

Jadi jangan heran bila ada isu terkait yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda tampan bersurai merah cerah itu seorang _gay_.

Lalu bagaimana seorang Asano Gakushuu menanggapi isu tersebut?

Ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi hal tidak bermanfaat macam itu. Menulikan pendengaran dan bersikap seolah tak acuh adalah jawaban yang ia pilih saat ada beberapa wartawan yang mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya di muka umum. Jelas pertanyaan sejenis itu merupakan sebuah penyimpangan yang melanggar kode etik jurnalistik.

Pria dengan surai jingga itu tidak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang suka sekali mengurusi kehidupan orang lain ketimbang kehidupannya sendiri. Memangnya bila ia gay apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib?

–atau mendapat royalti karena berhasil mengungkap orientasi seksualnya ke muka umum?

 _Pathetic._

Tapi kembali lagi pada kenyataannya.

Tuan muda Asano Gakushuu sendiri bisa dibilang ENGGAN untuk memulai hubungan asmara dengan wanita–atau kemungkinan terburuknya dengan pria manapun.

Bila itu terjadi maka berilah Ir. Soekarno 10 orang pemuda yang cinta tanah air, maka ia akan mengguncang dunia.

Urusan perusahaan saja seringkali membuatnya sakit kepala, bagaimana bila ia menanggung beban keluarga nantinya?

 _Single is better than being with a wrong person._

Ya.

Prinsip sederhana yang dipegangnya itu telah membuatnya menjomblo sampai saat ini., dan tahun ini ia baru saja menginjak usia kepala tiga ketiganya.

Sungguh pria yang malang.

.

* * *

 _Latent_

* * *

...

Arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya kini menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat, hembusan napas berat sekali lagi harus ia keluarkan untuk meringankan beban yang semenjak tadi menggantung di pundaknya.

Paling tidak sedikit.

Suara berisik seketika terdengar dari sisi kirinya—dan ini sudah yang ketiga kali. Kontan saja benda canggih tersebut berhasil merebut atensi dari si pemilik lensa violet tersebut agar segera menyentuhnya. 'Paling dari si poni alay' batinnya. Oh riak muka dari pemuda _good looking_ itu seketika berubah.

 **You have 3 missed call from Ayah (Iblis).**

"Cih."

Segera ia melempar benda tersebut ke sembarang arah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, sayang, ponsel itu kembali bordering dengan kontak yang sama tertera pada layarnya. Dengan berat hati pria pemilik nama Asano Gakushuu itu menekan tombol hijau untuk mendengar suara seksi ayahnya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Asano-kun, bukankah kau harus berkata 'halo' terlebih dahulu hm?"_

Mendengar suaranya otomatis membuat Gakushuu ingin segera menekan tombol end call secepatnya, namun jarang bagi ayahnya menelpon hingga sekian kali, pasti ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan secara personal dengannya.

"Ada urusan apa anda menelpon saya?"

" _Kapan kau pulang?"_

"Salahkan direktur berambut belah tengah brengsek yang membuat pekerjanya masih terjebak di kantor ini seorang diri."

" _Haha direktur itu sepertinya sangat menyayangimu."_

"Cepat katakan."

" _Dasar bocah kurang ajar, sekarang juga kau pulang."_

 **Piip.**

Dan untuk yang kesekian kali Asano Gakushuu tidak mengerti apa yang berada di dalam pikiran ayahnya.

Tak lain dan tak bukan ialah direktur dari perusahaan tempat ia bernaung saat ini.

.

.

Baru saja ia keluar dari gedung dua puluh tingkat, keramaian langsung saja menyambutnya. Rasa penasarannya pun berhasil mengalahkan rasa takut untuk beradu mata dengan sang ayah. Begitu ia mempercepat langkah menuju pusat keramaian tersebut, sorak sorai warga pun tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

"HEY BAHAYA!"

"MAS BUNUH DIRI TIDAK AKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH!"

"AYO TURUN!"

"DARIPADA BUNUH DIRI MENDING NIKAHI SAJA AKU MAS."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan yang dapat ia tangkap, terlebih teriakan seorang jones yang menuntut untuk dinikahi. Sekilas ia mendengar kata 'bunuh diri' terucap dari beberapa orang tersebut, jangan-jangan..

Jeng jeng.

Sesosok pria dengan rambut merah tengah berdiri di puncak tertinggi Asano corporation dengan tampang frustasi. Asano Gakushuu, usia 33 tahun (baru saja berulang tahun kemarin saat tahun baru), punya papah direktur tapi dapet perlakuan kayak buruh pabrik manufaktur, harus menghadapi orang yang hendak bunuh diri di kantor(ayah)nya sendirian. SENDIRIAN.

"OI KALAU MAU BUNUH DIRI PALING ENGGAK JANGAN LONCAT DI KANTOR GUA!"

Gakushuu pun ikutan panik kayak di disko.

-o.O.o-

…

"OI KALAU MAU BUNUH DIRI PALING ENGGAK JANGAN LONCAT DI KANTOR GUE!" ulangnya sekali lagi biar greget.

Selantang apapun ia berteriak, sekeras apapun ia memohon agar orang itu untuk segera kembali, suaranya tidak akan pernah sampai. Karena orang itu berdiri di atap lantai dua puluh. Jadinya gabakal kedengeran apa-apa kecuali suara pesawat yang melintas.

Gakushuu segera berlari masuk kembali ke kantornya dan buru-buru naik lift ke lantai 20. Setelah sampai di lantai 20 dia langsung melihat punggung lesu dari pemuda berambut merah yang hendak mengakhiri hidup, "WOI!" si surai jingga langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Bukannya menuruti kata si merah, Gakushuu semakin melangkahkan kakinya maju—sampai akhirnya jarak mereka tinggalah sepuluh senti, "Kalau lu sebegitu stressnya dengan hidup ini, harusnya lu ngaca kalo di luar sana masih banyak orang yang pengen hidup sehat sentosa macem lu gini."

"Orang kaya macem lu ga akan pernah ngerti gimana rasanya jadi orang bawah, bisanya ngomong doang lu tai." Gakushuu yang kepalang kesal pun segera menarik pundak pemuda merah itu dari belakang, paling tidak ia harus tahu seperti apa wajah dari orang menyebalkan tersebut.

 _Mercury_ dan _violet_ bertemu. Ada satu arti dibalik tatapan. Ada satu rasa terpendam yang tak mampu diungkapkan. Merah dan jingga dipertemukan kembali satu kali lagi.

—namun kali ini dengan kisah yang berbeda.

"Akabane?"

"Asano-kun?"

.

.

.

.

"NGAPAIN LU DISINI HAAH!?"

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG NGOMONG GITU NJING!"

"INI KANTOR GUE GOBLOK! LU KALO MAU BUNUH DIRI CARI TEMPAT LAIN AJA SONO!"

"MANA GUE TAU KALO INI KANTOR LU NJING! TAU GITU GUE PILIH GEDUNG SEBELAH AJA YANG LEBIH TINGGI DARI INI."

"YAUDAGIH SONO!"

.

.

Gakushuu jadi sedikit menyesal setelah mengecek siapa pemuda itu, tapi jujur, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Akabane Karma, temannya semasa kuliah dulu, berniat untuk bunuh diri, "Oi" yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Karena tidak mendapat respon, pemuda dengan surai jingga itu memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa lu berniat bunuh diri?"

Tidak ada sapaan hangat dalam kamus mereka berdua. Dua sejoli yang mendapat predikat rival sejati ini selalu bertengkar dimanapun mereka berada.

—tapi itu dulu.

Sepertinya.

"Sok peduli banget sama gua. Ngadepin bokap sendiri aja masih takut."

—atau hal itu mungkin masih berlaku sampai saat ini?

"Bangsat."

.

Setelah sapaan layaknya teman yang sedang melakukan reuni beberapa menit lalu, akhirnya merah dan jingga melakukan gencatan senjata untuk sementara. Namun, Karma tetap menolak dimintai keterangan lebih mengenai tindakannya beberapa menit lalu. Tidak lama setelahnya mereka keluar dari gedung bertingkat tersebut, sapaan haru dari para warga pun menyambut mereka. Puja puji terhadap tuan Asano Gakushuu pun mengalir dari para kaum hawa dikarenakan berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, hal itu tentu saja membuat Karma mau muntah rasanya. Setelahnya Gakushuu berniat mengantar Karma kembali ke rumahnya—dan siapa tahu yang bersangkutan bisa memberi alasan dibalik tindakannya beberapa menit lalu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta, untuk membunuh waktu, kini terlihat Akabane Karma tengah mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku bajunya, "Masih aja nyebat." Picingan mata otomatis tertuju pada si jingga dari si merah, "Bukan urusan lu, emangnya gua anak macem lu yang masih kaku aja." Perempatan kesal pun langsung tercetak jelas di dahi Gakushuu.

"Apa coba manfaat lu nyebat gitu? Ada juga itu bakal ngebahayain kesehatan lu sendiri." Karma memilih diam dan menyalakan pemantik untuk membakar lintingan tembakau tersebut—menghirup lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Gimana kabar yang lain?" kali ini ia berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Iris violet itu melirik sejenak teman merahnya melalui ekor mata, setelahnya kembali memfokuskan diri dengan jalan di depan.

"Gua belom ketemu yang lain—kecuali lu. Tau kan kalo ini di dalem mobil? Buka jendelanya." Karma pun hanya mendecak kesal, "Iya bawel." Tapi tetap bersedia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kawannya. "Sekarang lagi sibuk apa?" Karma pun menatap jalan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Begitu."

"Begitu gimana?"

"Lu tau kan kalo gue bukan orang baik-baik."

Gakushuu seketika menekan rem dan memberhentikan _lancer_ hitam kesayangannya. Karma yang kesal langsung menarik kerah baju Gakushuu, "Lu bisa nyetir ga sih!? Tadi tuh bahaya goblok!" Tentu saja si rambut jingga tak lantas diam, ia melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Karma, "Gimana gua ga ngelakuin hal itu kalo lu ngasih tau hal yang bikin gua sport jantung haah!?"

"Apaansih si anjing! Gua kan emang bukan orang baik-baik, lu sendiri udah tau kan!? Emang lu mikir apa haah!?"

Mungkin Gakushuu terlalu jauh berpikir jika Karma telah menginjakkan kaki ke dunia 'itu'. Iris violet itu menatap tajam mercury di depannya, "Apa?" dan langsung melepas cengkramannya dari baju Karma. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menghela napas pelan, "Maaf." Selanjutnya ia menekan pedal gasnya kembali.

Setelah insiden tersebut, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Larut akan pikiran masing-masing mungkin?

.

"Jadi lu udah ga tinggal sama ortu?"

Lancer hitam itu kini berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apartmen yang terbilang tidak terlalu mewah di sudut kota Tokyo. Pasalnya Gakushuu sudah punya feeling jika jalur yang mereka tempuh bukanlah menuju rumah kawan merahnya.

Karma menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak, "Yah.. begitulah." Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun keluar dari mobil tersebut—Si surai jingga hanya memandang anak itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Lu bisa mampir kapan aja kesini kalo lu mau."

Dibalik punggung tegapnya, Gakushuu sangat tahu jika makhluk merah itu sebenarnya kesepian. Pemilik iris violet itu mendengus pelan dan tersenyum lembut, "Ya." Sayang senyum itu tidak sempat dilihat oleh Karma.

"Gua balik dulu ya."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan selamat tinggal dari si surai merah, Gakushuu buru-buru menutup jendela mobilnya dan melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

-o.O.o-

"Dari mana saja anakku yang tampan ini?"

Ucapan selamat datang yang bernada menjijikan itu langsung ia terima ketika membuka dua daun pintu di depannya, "Bukan urusan anda." Setelahnya ia berusaha melenggang pergi dari hadapan pria yang lebih tua—sampai kerah kemeja berwarna biru yang ia kenakan tertarik dari belakang.

"Kau sudah pernah mendapat kelas tata krama bukan? Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku mengirimmu kembali ke bangku sekolah dasar." Ada aura tidak enak yang dirasa ketika pria tua Bangka itu berbicara, Gakushuu mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah sang ayah untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Baiklah, kali ini saya akan menurut."

.

Ruang makan serba mewah itupun menjadi saksi bisu perbincangan antar ayah dan anak Asano untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebenarnya Gakushuu sudah teramat tahu ada alasan khusus dibalik sikap ayahnya yang menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Pasti ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan.

Biasanya sih tentang perusahaan.

"Gakushuu, berapa usiamu saat ini."

-atau mungkin hal random lainnya.

"Anda sudah tahu bukan jika kemarin ulang tahun saya." Ucapnya datar, Gakushuu memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebongkah daging berlumur saus di depannya. Dengan piawai ia mulai memotong daging itu menjadi lebih pipih dengan alat makannya yang terbuat dari perak—dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu berapa umurmu saat ini, anakku."

Ada yang aneh dengan mendiang ayahnya. Tidak biasa ia mengucapkan kata 'anakku'—terlebih sampai dua kali. Gakushuu memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, ayah?"

"Kau belum menjawab—"

"33 tahun."

Pria dengan model rambut belah tengah yang tak lagi muda tersebut mendengus napas pelan, "Gakushuu, dengar." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak untuk sekedar menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali—diduga si ayah sepertinya sedikit gugup.

"Aku memang tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan percintaanmu yang nol persen itu, tapi dengarkan permintaan pria tua Bangka ini sekali saja." Ah, sepertinya Gakushuu mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Carilah pendamping hidup lalu hasilkanlah keturunan untuk keluargamu dan buatlah pria tua ini tenang di akhir hayatnya." Nada suara yang dikeluarkannya begitu getir dan sarat akan permohonan yang didasarkan dari dalam hati.

Pria pemilik iris violet itu tak mampu untuk menahan hasratnya mengeluarkan air mata, tapi demi gengsi yang sudah diterapkan padanya semenjak muda, tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Meski itu di depan ayahnya sendiri yang telah menerapkan sistem tersebut.

"Ayah.."

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah tua.. rambutku telah memutih.. dan aku telah kehilangan ibumu."

"…"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Asano Gakuhou, menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya di depan anaknya sendiri. Gakushuu menatap ayahnya sendu, baru kali ini ia menatap ayahnya serapuh ini. Apa karena faktor usia?

"Ayah, dengar."

Pria surai jingga itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku pasti akan mencari pendamping hidup dan menikah, tapi itu bukan sekarang." Gakushuu berusaha memberi pengertian pada pria tua itu, dan untuk saat ini ia menghilangkan gaya berbicara formal seperti yang ia terapkan ketika berbincang dengan mendiang ayahnya.

"Sampai kapan? Usiamu sudah melebihi seperempat abad."

"Entahlah."

Setelahnya suasana di ruang makan itu pun terasa hening, pertukaran omongan bernada sarkas pun tidak terjadi seperti biasanya. Hanya alat makan beradu yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Anak itu pun seketika kehilangan selera makan dan bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya, Gakuhou menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Memang jika menyangkut topic ini Gakushuu selalu menghindar, tapi bagaimanapun, pria tua itu ingin lekas menimang cucu di usianya yang tahun depan memasuki kepala 6.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, pria iris violet itu hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Menikah huh?" Gumamnya singkat. Selama ini sudah banyak wanita yang ia kenal, namun tidak satupun wanita tersebut menarik perhatiannya.

Ah.

Ada sih satu.

—tapi itupun sudah diembat oleh sahabat yang merangkap sebagai asistennya yang memiliki style poni alay.

Meskipun begitu, ia hanya sebatas kagum pada gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

Gakushuu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "Ngomong sih gampang, tapi gua harus nyari jodoh dimana coba." Teringat dengan ekspresi ayahnya beberapa saat lalu, anak mana yang tega berkata demikian di depan ayahnya yang mengharapkan hadirnya seorang wanita yang akan merawatnya di masa tua.

Memikirkan hal itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya teringat dengan Karma, teman sekaligus rivalnya semasa kuliah dulu. Masih tidak ia sangka jika akan bertemu dengannya kembali. Karena anak itu setahun setelahnya memutuskan untuk ikut SBMPTN lagi dan masuk ke jurusan yang selama ini ia idamkan, ilmu politik. Sedangkan dirinya tetap bertahan di sastra Jepang dan merelakan impiannya mengambil jurusan ekonomi.

Namun setelah pindah jurusan, Karma sudah tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Seolah menghilang dan sosok itu tidak pernah muncul, hanya nama serta rambut merahnya lah yang diingat oleh yang lain.

"Kenapa coba gua tiba-tiba keinget setan merah itu."

Karena kesal sendiri, akhirnya Gakushuu memutuskan untuk tidur saja ketimbang memikirkan jodoh. Toh jodoh sudah diatur oleh Tuhan kan? Pasti nanti ia datang sendiri, karena jodoh itu tidak akan pernah tertukar.

* * *

…

Cuaca cerah menyapa Gakushuu ketika membuka jendela pagi ini, seolah lupa jika kemarin hari obrolan dengan topic yang paling tidak ia sukai pernah terjadi. Sekilas ia menatap jam weker yang berdiri kokoh di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 06.00 pagi dan hari sabtu. Untuk pertama kalinya si surai jingga berharap jika pada hari sabtu ia masih berkutat dengan asus putih kesayangannya di kantor.

Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk bebersih diri—dan mungkin jalan pagi.

.

"Selamat pagi, Gakushuu."

Ah tepat dugannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Gakushuu buru-buru mengikat tali sepatunya agar segera menghindar dari sang ayah tercinta, "Mau kemana?" ekor matanya menangkap sosok pria tua yang kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum (palsu) mengukir di wajahnya.

"Jalan pagi."

Setelahnya Gakushuu segera keluar rumah, dan anehnya pria tua itu tidak menghentikannya dengan perkataan menyebalkannya.

Syukurlah.

.

Beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan kediaman mewahnya, segera ia memasang earphone putih di kedua telinganya dan mencolokkan ujung earphone tersebut pada ipod putih pada genggamannya. Lagu one in a million milik Ne-yo pun mengawali hari liburnya kali ini. Sembari bersenandung selama berlari, tanpa sadar lensa violetnya menangkap siluet sosok berambut merah dari kejauhan.

—yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Akabane?"

Karena di dunia tempat ia tinggal, hanya ada satu orang dengan rambut merah yang ia kenal.

Dengan mempercepat tempo berlarinya, Gakushuu menghampiri siluet tersebut dan benar saja jika sosok itu adalah temannya, Akabane Karma.

"Woi ngapain lu disini."

Satu kalimat bernada datar itu cukup membuat pria berambut merah itu terjembab kaget layaknya melihat hantu di obake yashiki, "APA-APAANSIH ELAH!" Teriaknya kesal. Gakushuu hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahi menatap kawan merahnya, pasalnya Karma bukanlah tipikal orang yang gampang terkejut.

"Muka lu udah kek orang abis nyelundupin ganja aja." Ucap Gakushuu basa-basi.

"Berisik. Ngapain lu disini haah?"

"Harusnya gua yang nanya gitu, ngapain lu disini pagi-pagi udah pake baju pergi? Mall juga belom ada yang buka kali."

Salah satu alasan Karma membenci sosok berambut jingga itu adalah, dia sangat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain—mana sok tau pula, "Bisa ga sih sekali aja gaikut campur urusan orang lain? Mau gua pergi ke mall kek, ke india kek, itu bukan urusan lu!" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Karma bergegas pergi dari hadapan Gakushuu yang menatapnya heran.

"Woi!"

Pria surai merah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu kelanjutan si jingga menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Kalo hari ini gua main ke apartmen lu boleh ngga?" otomatis Karma segera menolehkan pandangannya pada Gakushuu dengan setelan pakaian joggingnya.

"Sorry hari ini gabisa, kalo besok boleh. Udah ya gue duluan."

Setelahnya Karma pergi meninggalkan Gakushuu sendirian di taman. Dalam pikirannya ia sangat tahu jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya, tapi rasanya memang sejak dulu Karma selalu membuat dinding dengan sekelilingnya.

—seolah Karma yang selama ini ia dan yang lain tahu bukanlah Karma yang sebenarnya.

Konyol memang.

Tapi biarlah pemikiran sederhana itu menjadi dasar bagi Gakushuu untuk mengenal teman lamanya itu lebih jauh, "Tunggu. Ngapain juga gue punya keinginan buat ngenal dia lebih jauh!?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Mungkin obrolan seputar jodoh dan pernikahan kemarin masih melekat di dalam pikirannya. Sepertinya begitu. "Elah gue udah kek maho ajasih." Beberapa detik dibutuhkan untuk menghilangkan pemikiran seputar jodoh, nikah, dan Karma, setelahnya pria surai jingga itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan jalan paginya yang tertunda.

Kali ini ditemani lagu dari Justin Timberlake – Cry me a River.

.

* * *

 _Underground_

* * *

…

Diiringi semilir angin yang berhembus di tengah cuaca cerah tak lantas membuat mood seorang pria yang akrab disapa 'Karma' oleh teman-temannya itu tak lantas membaik. Pria yang tahun ini memasuki usia tiga puluh tahun itu kini tengah termenung di taman kota.

Sedang menunggu seseorang, begitulah nampaknya bagi para pengunjung ketika melihat sosoknya duduk seorang diri bangku taman.

"Karma."

Suara baritone menyapa telinganya dari arah belakang, namun belum sempat ia menoleh ke belakang, pria tersebut telah lebih dulu menarik surai merah itu keatas—dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir ranum pria tersebut. Oh tentu saja reaksi dari yang bersangkutan sudah dapat ditebak.

Dengan satu sentakan, tautan bibir mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Lu ngapain sih!? Kan udah gua bilang kalo mo ngelakuin itu jangan di tempat umum." Gerutunya pada sosok yang perlahan mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, "Habisnya Karma sangat menggemaskan, membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera menidurimu." Lirikan mata tidak suka lantas diberikan dari si merah pada lawan bicaranya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia sedikit sadar situasi.

"Kalo kau mau, kita bisa ke hotel sekarang.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Benarkah!?" bahkan sorak gembira tak mampu untuk disembunyikan ketika mendapat lampu hijau dari yang bersangkutan, sedang pria beriris mercury itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria itu tentu saja langsung menyeret tangan Karma dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, pemuda itu kini tengah tersenyum getir—seolah ia lupa jika saat ini tengah memakai topeng.

…

Dunia gemerlap memang selalu memiliki segudang pesona untuk diulik, terutama bagi para remaja yang sedang mengalami masa transisi menuju dewasa. Maka tak heran, klub malam di kota-kota besar kini mayoritas dihuni oleh sebagian remaja yang baru memiliki KTP.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Bagi pria berambut merah yang kini duduk ditemani sebotol booze diatas meja bar, dunia semacam ini bukanlah dunianya. Meski seberapa kali menekankan hal itu dalam hati—toh pada kenyataannya dunia kotor ini pula yang memberinya sesuap nasi setiap harinya.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya pasangan muda-mudi bodoh tengah bercumbu diatas lantai dansa. Membuatnya muak.

Lebih muak lagi ketika ia mendapati kenyataan baru saja bertemu dengan kawannya semasa kuliah dulu, usaha bunuh dirinya gagal lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

Diteguknya segelas booze yang semenjak tadi menuntut perhatian, enak seperti biasa. Sedetik kemudian ia segera mengeluarkan sebatang rokok serta pemantik dari dalam saku celananya. Konyol memang, tapi terkadang lintingan tembakau berbalut nikotin dapat menyelamatkan jiwa seseorang—sekaligus membunuh seseorang.

"Karma?"

Otomatis yang merasa terpanggil langsung merubah fokusnya pada sosok yang baru saja menempati bangku kosong di sebelahnya, "Kau.. mengenalku?" ucapnya ragu. Pria yang diperkirakan masih berusia dua puluhan itu tertawa ringan, "Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenalmu huh? Siapapun tahu jika kau adalah 'Karma si peraup kantong om-om' haha." Mendengar itu Karma tersenyum meremehkan, "Hoo.. jadi begitukah panggilanku selama ini? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan adik kecil? Menyewaku untuk melepas hasratmu itu hmm?"

"Kupikir hanya di dunia ini kau bisa berbahasa dengan lebih sopan untuk menarik pelanggan, ternyata tidak."

"Sejak kapan orang seperti kami memiliki tutur kata sopan untuk menarik pelangganan huh? Yang ada mereka tidak berniat untuk menyewa kami sebagai teman kencannya."

Iris merah yang terhalang poni berbinar penuh arti. Seringai otomatis terpasang di wajahnya, "Menarik, kau memang anak yang menarik Akabane Karma." Seketika Karma mendelik dan menatap tajam sosok disampingnya, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Selama ini tidak pernah ada satupun pelanggan maupun temannya dari dunia ini yang mengetahui nama aslinya, mereka hanya mengenalnya sebagai Karma. Kecuali teman semasa remajanya dulu saat ia masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan.

"Kau.."

Segera pria misterius itu menyingkap sebagian poninya agar seluruh wajahnya terlihat, setelahnya Karma langsung dapat mengenali sosok tersebut, "Chiba!?" dan sosok itu hanya bisa melempar senyum padanya, "Ternyata lu gampang lupa sama temen lama ya." Si merah pun hanya bisa memegang leher belakangnya sambil memasang cengiran khas, "Haha gua sempet ngiranya lu itu anak kuliahan, gila ye awet muda juga lu." Pria bersurai gelap itu hanya melempar senyum, "Lu juga kok, ga berubah sama sekali. Tapi," iris merah itu menatap kawan lamanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seolah bimbang untuk disampaikan atau tidak.

"Gua ga nyangka lu ternyata sekarang jadi begini.."

Tanpa sadar kalimat itu akhirnya terucap juga, kontan saja senyum di wajah pria berambut merah sirna sudah. Chiba merasa tidak enak dengan teman semasa SMP nya ini, memang Karma semenjak dulu terkenal anak yang bandel—tapi lagi-lagi ia tak habis pikir jika temannya itu akan menjejakkan kaki di dunia yang seperti ini.

"Gimana kabar Hayami Rinka?"

Mendengar kalimat itu tentu saja membuat pipi si surai hitam bersemu merah, "D-Dia.." Karma pun tersenyum jahil, "Masih berjuang eh? Ganyangka ya ternyata lu—"

"Udah jadi ibu dari anak-anak gua.."

Krik.

.

.

"HAAAAAAH!? SERIUSAN!?"

Teriakan kaget itu sempat menarik perhatian dari beberapa pasang mata—tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama dikarenakan mereka lebih memilih untuk berfokus dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Karma otomatis langsung mencengkram kedua bahu lawan bicaranya, "Gila sob, gua ganyangka perjuangan 8 tahun akhirnya kalian jadi juga! Selamet ya, gua bahagia dengernya!" Chiba pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu mendapat ucapan selamat seperti itu.

"Ternyata lu lebih ekspresif dari yang gua duga." Mendengar itu Karma hanya bisa memasang cengirannya yang seperti biasa, "Yah, beginilah gua." Setelahnya Chiba menyikut lengan Karma dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Lu sendiri gimana? Masih belum bisa move on dari Okuda-san?" Mendengar nama itu Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha cewe itu terlalu baik buat orang macem gua. Lagian juga dia udah nikah sama dokter muda beberapa tahun lalu." Dibalik senyumnya Chiba sangat tahu jika Karma masih menyimpan rasa pada gadis berkepang dua tersebut, tapi dibalik senyumnya pula Chiba tahu jika Karma sudah merelakan wanita itu berbahagia bukan dengan dirinya.

Entah kenapa atmosfer di dalam dunia gemerlap itu sedikit lebih hidup ketimbang biasanya. Paling tidak itulah yang dirasakan Karma semenjak Chiba datang menghampiri. Nostalgia semasa SMP pun menjadi topic obrolan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Alasan Chiba datang ke tempat seperti ini pun dikarenakan istrinya yang super tsundere itu sedang ngambek dan menyuruhnya tidak pulang hari ini, yah realita rumah tangga. Pria bersurai hitam itu pun enggan bertanya lebih jauh perihal pekerjaan apa yang dijalani Karma di dunia seperti itu, yang pasti bukan pekerjaan bersih.

Setelahnya Karma mengajak pria pemilik iris merah tersebut ke apartmennya untuk menginap semalam. Sepanjang malam pun mereka masih bertukar cerita seputar kehidupan mereka setelah lulus dari seragam putih biru.

Topeng itu memang belum terlepas sepenuhnya dari wajahnya.

Namun,

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bahagia.

-o.O.o-

Bagai mimpi indah yang akan menghilang ketika terbangun, pagi itu Karma mendapat panggilan dari nomor asing yang tidak tercantum di kontaknya. Tapi ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik nomor tersebut. Keraguan pun menyelimuti benaknya, ingin mengangkat tapi ia sadar jika saat ini ia tidak sedang sendiri. Sekilas ia melirik sosok surai hitam yang masih terlelap—mungkin inilah kesempatannya.

"Ada apa menelpon?"

"Karma, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi."

"Cepat katakan."

"Cih dingin seperti biasa, aku harap kau tidak lupa janji kita beberapa waktu lalu."

"..Tentu saja."

"Bertemu di tempat biasa, satu jam lagi aku akan pergi kesana."

"Apa!? Bahkan aku baru bangun! Dan lagi—"

"Ya?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa, baiklah satu jam lagi aku akan ke tempat biasa."

Bunyi sambungan terputus kemudian terdengar, Karma segera mematikan iphone 5 itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "Lu ada janji?" sampai satu suara terdengar, pria surai merah itu hampir saja berteriak layaknya meihat hantu, "Ya. Sorry banget gua bukan maksud ngusir, tapi—" Chiba buru-buru beranjak dari sofa, "Selow, gua harusnya makasih ke lu karena udah ngizinin gua nginep disini."

Pria pemilik iris mercury itu menatap sosok yang tengah memakai kembali jaketnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Kenapa?" Tertangkap basah tak lantas membuat Karma mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Si surai hitam itu hanya bisa menatap teman merahnya heran, setelahnya ia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar. Karma pun segera berganti baju dan menyusul temannya, "Lu balik arah mana? Biar gua anter." Chiba tertawa sebentar lalu menepuk pundak pria disampingnya, "Yailah selow ajasih, gue balik naik kereta."

"Yaudah kalo gitu gua anter sampe stasiun, sekalian jalan."

Sepertinya pria surai hitam itu tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

Ponsel canggih itu kembali bordering, menandakan jika seseorang yang akan ia temui sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat tujuan, Karma segera menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa ga diangkat?"

Karma memilih diam dan menulikan pendengarannya. Dari balik poni Chiba dapat melihat jika ekspresi muka Karma berubah, "Kayaknya ga seneng banget mo janjian sama orang itu." Lirikan mata tidak suka pun diarahkan pada sosok di sebelahnya, "Bukan urusan lu." Setelahnya Chiba memilih diam. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di stasiun.

.

"Maaf ya gua lagi badmood, lu jadi kena imbasnya deh."

Tentu saja sosok pria bersurai hitam itu sedikit terkejut, setelahnya ia tersenyum simpul, "Iya gue tau kok selow aja. Sekali lagi thanks ya atas tumpangannya." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak teman lamanya, "Salam buat istri lu sama anak-anak lu ya." Dan sekali lagi pria itu hanya dapat mengulum senyum menanggapi perkataaan tersebut, tak lama dari itu Chiba segera melambaikan tangan pada Karma yang tengah terpaku menatapnya—detik berikutnya ia segera menaiki peron tujuannya.

.

Dengan tatapan sendu Karma menatap peron yang telah berjalan dengan kecepatan 100km/jam tersebut. Seolah dirinya kembali menjadi raga tanpa jiwa.

Seolah Karma yang dulu eksistensinya tidak pernah ada.

-o.O.o-

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, namun aktivitas dua sejoli yang tengah berdansa di atas kasur tak kunjung berhenti. Pendingin ruangan pun tidak cukup mampu untuk mendinginkan panasnya permainan mereka yang berlangsung sejak tadi pagi.

Kurang lebih hampir 24 jam.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu telah melepaskan hasratnya untuk yang kesekian kali—bahkan terlihat dari wajahnya jika anak itu sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Namun apa daya bila pria diatasnya masih dalam kondisi fit dan terus melanjutkan permainan, seolah tidak inngin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan.

"A… B-Bisakah kita berhen.. ngh.. ti.. sejenak..? Aku benar-benar… sudah tidak…ukh!" bahkan untuk merangkai kata demi kata ia kesulitan, selanjutnya air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ketika pria itu terus melesakkan miliknya ke dalam Karma. Sorot mata tajam yang diberikan pria dengan garis rahang keras itu seketika membuat nyalinya menciut, setelahnya ia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti segala perintah darinya.

"Dengar Karma. Aku membayarmu untuk satu hari full, berarti kau harus melayaniku selama 24 jam." Ucapnya dingin.

Setelahnya pria itu mencabut miliknya dari dalam Karma, dan selanjutnya melesakkan dua jari ke dalam lubang anusnya, "Mengerti?" pemuda surai merah itu hanya bisa pasrah hingga matahari terbit.

Permainan panas itu terhenti ketika pria dengan iris hitam tersebut klimaks untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum jatuh tertidur. Segera ia dekap sosok yang tengah ia gagahi itu dengan lembut, "Selamat tidur, sayang."

Malam itu Karma kembali menangis.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur—pertanda kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir dalam hitungan menit. Karma lekas membuka paksa matanya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi—sebelum orang itu terbangun dan berniat untuk melanjutkan permainan panas itu lagi.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akibat terlalu lama bermain lantas membuatnya mengeluarkan setitik air mata ketika shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan permainan sekasar dan selama ini dari pelanggannya. Yah, paling tidak ini masih lebih baik ketimbang pelanggan yang melakukan seks dengan BDSM.

.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

Pria surai merah itu tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Sayang, dua tangan kekar menggelayut manja di kedua pundaknya—membuat yang bersangkutan harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa.. aku tidak bisa untuk terus memilikimu?"

Diam menyelimuti mereka, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya tak cukup mampu ia utarakan. Karma menggenggam kedua lengan kekar yang melingkar di pundaknya, "Maaf. Aku harus segera pergi." Dan melepasnya pelan. Sedangkan tidak ada usaha lebih dari pria itu untuk menghentikan pria berambut merah itu.

Ia sudah tahu itu.

Ia sudah tahu.

Sekeras apapun ia meneriakkan kata cinta, seperti apapun usahanya untuk menahan anak itu, Karma, tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Karena memang seperti inilah _one night stand_.

Ia sudah tahu itu.

* * *

...

Bunyi bel yang semenjak tadi terus disuarakan mau tidak mau membuat makhluk yang tengah bergemul dengan kasur empuknya itu dipaksa bangun. Gerutu singkat menjadi percakapan pertamanya setelah bangun tidur, setelahnya ia segera pergi untuk menyambut seseorang menyebalkan di balik pintu.

 _Cklek!_

"Tumbenan lu kebo banget."

 _Blam!_

"ANJING BUKA PINTUNYA!"

.

.

* * *

 _First Time_

* * *

...

"Mimpi apa coba gua bangun-bangun malah ketemu lu."

Meski berkata demikian, Karma tetap membiarkan sosok itu masuk ke dalam apartmennya dan memberlakukan ia sebagai tamu pada umumnya. Iris violet itu menatap kesal sosok yang masih memasang muka bantal saat memberinya segelas kopi panas yang hampir tumpah ke tangannya, "Lu ga tidur apa semalem?" sedangkan yang merasa diajak bicara merespon setengah sadar, "Bukan urusan lu." Seperti biasa percakapan mereka selalu berujung begini.

Denting jam pun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar, Karma akhirnya hanya bisa memutar mata bosan karena semenjak tadi Gakushuu hanya terfokus pada layar ponselnya tanpa mengajaknya bicara. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang memulai?

Sejak kapan Karma pandai untuk memulai pembicaraan?

–kalau untuk memulai pertikaian sih lain cerita.

"Akabane."

Akhirnya! Cepat lambat Karma tahu jika orang itu pasti akan memulai pembicaraan duluan, "Apa?" Gakushuu berdehem sejenak, "Kalo.. gua sering kesini akhir-akhir ini.. gapapa kan?" oh Tuhan sekarang si pemilik iris mercury ini menyesal untuk membiarkan kawan jingganya ini memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Ribet dah kalo gua jelasin sekarang."

Bimbang menyelimuti perasaannya sejenak. Pasalnya, Karma tidak sering berada di apartmen ketika malam tiba—kalian tahu sendiri bukan seperti apa pekerjaan yang dijalani pemuda surai merah ini.

"Kenapa harus gua?"

"Soalnya gua gaenak kalo tinggal di tempat temen-temen lain yang udah berkeluarga, dan kebetulan aja kita sama-sama masih ngejomblo."

Brilliant.

Karma memandang ke dalam iris violet itu lama. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan—sama sekali tidak keberatan jika orang itu akan sering mampir kemari. Tapi..

"Boleh aja."

Binar mata langsung terlihat jelas di kedua iris violet Gakushuu, "Tapi ada syaratnya." Yah meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah menebak ucapan itu akan keluar nantinya.

"Apa?"

"Kalo lu mau dateng kabarin gua dulu, jangan asal main dateng aja kayak sekarang."

"Gua kira apaan, oke deal."

Setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain call of duty 3 di xbox milik Karma, sampai-sampai hari sudah mulai gelap dan sudah waktunya bagi Gakushuu untuk kembali pulang.

—dan waktunya bagi Karma untuk memulai kegiatannya sebagai pemuas nafsu laki-laki.

-o.O.o-

Setelah pertemuan tengah bolong itu intensitas kedatangan Gakushuu yang awalnya hanya kebetulan menjadi kebutuhan. Wajib hukumnya bagi pria bersurai jingga itu untuk sekedar menengok teman (tidak) akrabnya semasa kuliah dulu, kurang kerjaan memang tapi ia cukup menyukainya. Di sisi Karma pun tidak ada kata keberatan dengan kehadiran si surai jingga tersebut.

Malahan ia bahagia jika apartmennya yang dahulu sepi dan tidak berwarna kini mulai terasa menyenangkan. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia bahagia.

Meski obrolan mereka lebih sering diisi dengan ejekan dan kata-kata sarkas, tapi Gakushuu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat teman merahnya ini.

"Kenapa lu senyam senyum sendiri haaah!?"

Lihat? Bahkan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dengan sendirinya ketika melihat kilas balik dirinya saat pertama kali berkunjung ke apartmen Karma, kurang lebih sudah dua minggu.

"Ga.. Gapapa." Ucapnya canggung

"Boong lu! Pasti lagi naksir orang kan?"

"Kaga kok. Gua malah lagi sensi soal topic gebetan, pacaran, dan nikah-nikahan."

"Kenapa?"

Gakushuu melirik sejenak pria dengan rasa penasaran tinggi di sebelahnya, selanjutnya ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Mungkin cepat ato lambat gua emang harus ngomong ini ke lu."

Sepertinya Karma agaknya cukup salah mengartikan makna dibalik kata-kata tersebut, "Pasti lu pengen ngasih tau gua soal gebetan lu kan? Oh apa mungkin lu mau dijodohin sama bokap lu gegara masih menjomblo di usia om-om?" entah kenapa perkataan Karma tersebut sedikit menyinggung perasaan Gakushuu, tapi ia berusaha memaklumi itu.

"Bokap pengen gua cepet-cepet nikah dan punya anak, tapi.. pacar pun gua ga ada." Tutur Gakushuu ngenes.

Karma berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika teman jingganya mengatakan hal itu—dan akhirnya ia tertawa. "Oh jadi itu alesan lu akhir-akhir ini lebih sering kabur ke apartmen gua?" yang bersangkutan pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Karma pun hanya tersenyum meremehkan,

"Asano-kun, lu itu tajir, _good looking_ , pinter lagi. Cewe mana coba yang gamau sama lu? Masalahnya itu ada di lu sendiri. Cewe itu Cuma bisa nunggu doang, lu yang harus inisiatif memulai."

Seketika Gakushuu terperangah mendengar penuturan Karma—yang agaknya seperti ucapan Mario teguh silver ways. "Gua ga nyangka lu sebijak ini."

–dan akhirnya Karma malah jadi salting sendiri.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Gakushuu datang lagi.

Kini dengan dua tiket di genggamannya, dibalut senyum mereka di wajah ia segera mengetuk pintu apartmen bernomor 2512 itu dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Bukan, bukannya dia mau ngajak Karma nge-date apa gimana—dia Cuma seneng akhirnya kesampean nonton konser bareng temen.

Berikutnya Karma muncul dari balik pintu dengan pakaian tidurnya yang biasa, "Cepet ganti baju." Pemuda surai merah itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Haah apaan?" Gakushuu segera menunjukkan dua lembar tiket itu tepat di muka Karma, "Kali-kali kita harus jalan kan? Jangan di dalem rumah terus."

Otomatis Karma membelalakkan matanya sejenak, "Seriusan nih?" Gakushuu pun hanya bisa mengangguk antusias, sedangkan si surai merah menatapnya sedikit dengan tatapan.. aneh? Yah biarlah yang penting ia bisa nonton konser itu secara gratis.

.

Ada yang janggal disini, Karma menatap sekelilingnya seolah pernah melewati jalur ini, "Ini.." Gakushuu segera menyambar, "Arah ke Kunugi, karena konsernya malem, gua mo jalan-jalan dulu disini. Sekalian nostalgia." Mendengar nama itu terdengar tentu saja membuat iris mercury itu terbelalak, lawan bicaranya yang menyadari hal tersebut lantas segera bertanya, "Kenapa? Kaget kan? Pasti lu udah gasabar nyampe kan?"

Iris mercury itu menatap sejenak sepasang iris violet di sebelahnya, "Biasa aja.." Gakushuu memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih, karena memang ia tahu jika sosok yang berada di sebelahnya ini tidak terlalu pandai untuk menunjukkan ekspresi aslinya pada orang lain.

"Malahan gua gamau ke tempat itu lagi.." gumamnya pelan.

"Haah ngomong apa?"

"Eh enggak.. tumbenan lu ada niatan kesana."

Picingan violet itu sebenarnya sedang berusaha mengungkap apa yang sedang dipikiran Karma saat ini, tapi toh anaknya sendiri memilih untuk menutupinya. Karena Gakushuu yakin sebelumnya Karma mengatakan hal yang cukup penting untuk didengar—dan bodohnya ia tidak mendengarnya karena asyik melihat pohon-pohon menjulang yang mulai terlihat, pertanda pintu masuk ke kampus Kunugi sudah dekat.

"Yah gua sebenernya iseng doang sih, abisan gua gagitu demen ke mall." Tidak ada sahutan dari Karma, toh ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya jika anak itu tidak mau menanggapi pernyataannya.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah sampai di gerbang utama Kunugi.

.

Karma memasang wajah terbaiknya ketika Gakushuu mengajaknya berkeliling kampus, karena mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang pernah terjadi di kampus ini pada teman jingganya tersebut. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat jika si pemilik iris violet itu sangat bahagia bisa mengunjungi Kunugi lagi, apalagi ke FIB tempat ia menjalani pendidikannya dulu—dan juga mantan fakultas tempat ia dan temannya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oi jalannya lama amat."

"Lu yang terlalu bersemangat, njing!"

"Iya-iya maap deh, abisan di FIB sih suasananya ngangenin banget. Gimana kalo makan dulu di Kansas?"

Kantin sastra atau yang lebih sering disebut Kansas ini menjadi tempat makan paling murah se-Kunugi. Makanan yang ditawarkan pun menunya variatif, mulai dari prasmanan model warteg, nasi goreng, nasi uduk, mie, bakso, ayam bakar, sate, dll. Satu yang paling dikangenin dari Kansas, spot buat ngerokoknya yang bebas, suasana ramenya, dan juga ayam bakar mas Karasuma. Konon kepopuleran ayam bakar ini juga disebut-sebut sebagai ayam bakar paling enak se-Kunugi. Sungguh beruntung warga FIB Kunugi.

Mengingat itu entah sadar apa tidak saat ini pria surai merah itu tengah tersenyum simpul, Gakushuu yang melihat adegan itu di depan kedua matanya jelas saja kaget bukan main. Pasalnya, Karma belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu selama berkuliah dulu. Senyum damai. Kalau dia ledekin Karma sekarang pasti senyum itu akan memudar nantinya.

'Yah biarin dah tu orang senyam senyum sendiri, enak juga liatin dia senyum kek gitu.' Batin Gakushuu.

Dan tiba-tiba aja mereka berdua udah duduk di Kansas dengan sepiring ayam bakar mas Karasuma dan nasi hangat tersaji di meja. Mereka bercengkrama berdua di tengah keramaian—bahkan ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka itu pasangan homo. Yah tapi siapa yang peduli, kalau sudah seperti ini siapapun bisa lupa waktu.

Nostalgia itu sungguh bahagia.

.

"Btw Akabane."

"Hm?"

"Ternyata selera lu masih kekanakan ya." Karma yang hendak bertanya apa maksudnya namun ia segera sadar dengan minuman yang kini berada pada genggamannya. Satu hisapan lama sebelum ia menanggapi pernyataan temannya tersebut, "Yah kalo soal yang ini gua emang gabisa lepas sih." Ucapnya sembari menatap sekotak susu berperisa strawberry disertai senyum.

Oh jadi sejak tadi ada yang diam-diam terpesona ternyata.

Sejujurnya Gakushuu merasa sedikit canggung jika berada di dekat Karma akhir-akhir ini, apalagi jika dia candaannya ada yang salah ucap dan berujung menyakiti perasaan si merah itu. Padahal biasanya ia tidak peduli dengan teman merahnya ini. Bahkan intensitas kedekatan mereka saat kuliah dulu tidak se-intens ini.

"Kalo misalkan dulu lu ga keterima di ilpol dan tetep di sasjep, bakal gimana ya.." gumamnya.

"Yang jelas kita bakal saingan nilai terus dan kita gabakal akur sampe lulus. Tapi emang gua udah sebel sama lu sih dari awal ketemu di mares dulu pas bikin nametag Kunudon."

"Oh lu udah kenal gua sebelumnya?"

"Sejak lu add path gua. Terus gua mikir ni orang kok sok kenal banget. Eh gataunya orangnya bole juga la."

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar dari si rambut jingga, "Terus yang ga disangka-sangka kita malah akrab sekarang." Karma pun ikut tertawa setelahnya. Hari ini tidak akan pernah terlupa di memori mereka.

.

.

Sekilas Karma melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah pukul 4 sore. Ragu menyelimuti benaknya—bahkan sejak pagi tadi. Ia sebenarnya tidak bisa, bahkan tidak pernah bisa untuk melewatkan waktu bersama Gakushuu sampai malam hari. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Sorry banget.. gua kayaknya gabisa ikut nonton." Ucapan itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Karma, tentu saja mendengar pernuturan tersebut Gakushuu seketika menoleh kaget, "Seriusan lu!?" dengan berat hati Karma mengangguk pela. "Ayolah kapan lagi lu nonton konser dibayarin orang! Kali-kali kita jalan malem."

"Sayangnya gua gabisa Asano-kun.."

"Lu kenapa sih!? Tiap udah mau menjelang petang pasti nyuruh gua pulang! Terus sekarang udah sore gini lu tiba-tiba bilang gabisa! Emangnya lu ngapain haah!?" Murka Gakushuu.

"Bukan urusan lu."

Gakushuu yang tengah dilanda amarah langsung menarik lengan Karma, "APAANSIH ANJING!" ia langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

 _Plak!_

"Tiap malem lu ngapain huh? Oke itu emang bukan urusan gue, tapi kalo lu gabisa ya tinggal bilang aja, jangan php. Ternyata dari dulu sampe sekarang kita emang ga akan pernah bisa akrab. PULANG AJA SANA LU NJING!"

Setelahnya Gakushuu segera pergi menuju lancer hitamnya yang terparkir di dekat tedun dan meninggalkan Karma sendirian.

.

Iris mercury menatap layar ponsel yang kini ia genggam, 3 missed call from ****

"Maaf.."

.

* * *

 _Summit_

* * *

…

Semenjak insiden tersebut Gakushuu tidak pernah datang lagi.

Karma hanya bisa menatap sendu jendela ruang tamunya—berharap siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri terlihat. Ketika ia menghilang, maka kau baru sadar betapa pentingnya orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya ketika mengingat Gakushuu. Segera ia menekan dadanya—berharap pacuan jantung itu segera kembali normal. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Gakushuu, segera ia ambil benda sakral yang selalu terletak di atas nakas kecil di sebelah kasurnya, rokok.

Asap berbalut nikotin langsung memenuhi paru-parunya ketika ia mulai menghirup sebatang rokok dengan perasaan kalut—dan menghembuskannya berat, "Kenapa gua jadi kek gini ya Tuhan.."

Bayang-bayang Gakushuu muncul kembali.

–dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Pemuda surai merah itu langsung menaruh rokoknya yang masih menyala pada sebuah asbak diatas nakas dan segera menelungkupkan badannya pada kedua lutut yang ia pegang erat-erat.

"Gua bukan perempuan.. gua bukan perempuan.. gua bukan perempuan..!" ucapnya serak.

.

Suara bel berbunyi.

Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir Karma segera berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu. Melihat siluet seseorang terpantul dari luar jendela saja ia sudah senang setengah mati. Hari-hari yang ia lewati tanpa adanya Gakushuu benar-benar terasa hampa, ia harus segera meminta maaf padanya ketika ia membuka pintu itu.

Cklek!

"ASANO-KUN!"

Krik.

"Ngapain teriak-teriak?"

Ternyata itu bukan sosok yang dinanti.

"Chi..ba.."

.

Meski bukan Asano Gakushuu yang berada di sebelahnya saat ini—paling tidak hal itu cukup membuat Karma sedikit terhibur dengan kedatangan Chiba, teman semasa SMP nya dulu.

"Lu barusan neriakin nama siapa?"

Sungguh bukan topik yang enak dibicarakan sebagai kalimat pembuka, butuh waktu bagi Karma untuk memberitahu siapa orang itu padanya. "Biar gua tebak, lu abis diputusin cewe ya?" Karma berdehem sebentar, "Ng.. kurang lebih?"

"Pantes aja pas gua muncul depan pintu lu langsung lemes gitu nyebut nama gua."

Pria dengan model rambut poni menutup mata itu memperhatikan tingkah Karma yang tidak biasa, "Siapa cewe beruntung itu hm? Baru aja gua tinggal sebulan ternyata lu udah berhasil ngegaet cewe. Paling nggak orientasi seksual udah bisa dikategoriin bi ya? Eh apa lu sebenernya demen cewe tapi ngelakuin hal itu sama cowok karena.. terpaksa?" Karma tertawa sejenak ketika mendengar pernyataan kawan lamanya yang sangat sok tahu itu. Untuk beberapa aspek, orang itu mengingatkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang sangat menyebalkan.

Yha Karma akhirnya keinget lagi sama Gakushuu. Baper lagi baper lagi.

"Kenapa?

.

Setelahnya, pria surai merah itu menceritakan semua tentang Gakushuu pada Chiba. Sungguh kemunculan Chiba disini suatu momen yang tepat—karena yang dibutuhkan Karma saat ini hanyalah seorang teman curhat. "Tapi orangnya tau kalo lu gay nggak?"

"Enggaklah, jangan sampe.."

Pria pemilik iris merah itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Orang itu tau soal kerjaan lu?" dan surai merah itu segera menggelengkan kepala, "Kalo dia tau, matilah gua."

"Tapi lu bilang dia sering maen kesini kan?"

"Iyaa, tapi tiap jam 5 selalu gua usir."

"Oh I see.."

Diam sejenak menyelimuti mereka. Sebenarnya Karma ragu untuk memberitahu salah satu rahasia besarnya lagi pada Chiba—tapi keraguan itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh. "Lu tau ga alesan gua kerja jadi pelacur?" ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu spontan saja pemilik iris merah itu kaget bukan main. Pasalnya, Karma ini bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain dengan mudah. Itu artinya Karma mempercayainya.

"Kenapa?" jawabnya sedikit lama.

"Karena.. gua di d.o dari kuliah gara-gara bisnis bokap gua bangkrut."

Sumpah demi apapun, Chiba benar-benar kaget mendengar hal ini. Selama ini ia mengira jika Karma sudah memperoleh ijazah s-1 nya dan meniti karir sebagai entrepreneur—dan memutuskan bekerja begitu untuk kesenangan duniawi saja.

"Seriusan!?"

"Abis itu kondisi ekonomi keluarga gua melarat parah, terus nyokap…" bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat ingin mengatakannya, "Kalo gakuat gausah dilanjut Karma.." ucap Chiba berusaha memaklumi meskipun ia penasaran.

"Nyokap ngejual gue ke temennya yang mucikari, selingkuh sama om-om dan…"

"Dan?"

"Ngebunuh bokap… di depan mata gue"

Mungkin sulit dipercaya jika kejadian ini benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata, begitulah pikir Chiba pada awalnya. Tapi sayangnya ini bukanlah drama seperti di TV-TV. Seketika badan Karma bergetar hebat dan ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"KARMA!"

Ia segera membopong kawan merahnya itu dan hendak membawanya ke kamar, sesampainya di kamar Karma, betapa kagetnya ia dengan kondisi kamar itu. Berantakan.  
Namun yang lebih mengejutkan bukanlah itu.

Setelah menidurkan Karma, dengan cekatan Chiba segera membereskan kamar Karma dan menaruh benda itu di bawah kolong kasur. Dengan tatapan sendu pria beriris merah itu menatap kawannya yang kini tengah gemetar ketakutan, "Sebenarnya lu gamau jadi gay kan? Lu belok bukan karena keinginan lu kan?" dan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Gua tau persis kok kalo lu itu cinta banget sama Okuda-san pas SMP dulu sampe dia nikah sama Takebayashi pun lu masih ada rasa sama dia kan?"

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh Chiba. Gua sekarang suka sama Asano-kun."

"Karma.."

"Maaf jadi ngerepotin. Gua udah gapapa kok."

Sebenarnya Chiba masih khawatir dengan kondisi Karma yang berusaha kuat namun pada kenyataannya tidak, "Hari ini lu gausah kerja dulu ya. Dan kalo bisa.. gua akan coba cari kerjaan buat lu di kantor ya yang modal ijazah SMA."

"Gausah repot-repot Chiba. Lagian semua ijazah gua ada di rumah lama—dan gua ga sudi balik ke rumah itu lagi."

"Kalo gitu—"

"Gua bilang gausah repot-repot!" ulangnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Akhirnya Chiba memilih diam.

Setelahnya pria surai hitam itu memutuskan untuk pulang saja, karena bagaimanapun kalo kondisinya sudah seperti ini yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah membiarkannya seorang diri.

-o.O.o-

Ketika mata itu mengerjap, terlihatlah dua pasang manusia tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan angkuh. Yang satu membawa pisau dan yang satu tergoler lemah di lantai bersimbah darah. Satu yang pasti ia tahu. Sosok yang memegang pisau itu ibunya—dan yang bersimbah darah itu ayahnya.

"Aaa… aaa…"

Lirikan iris merah itu seolah membuatnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dan seringai wanita itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah wanita itu benar orang yang telah melahirkannya?

"Sudah bangun sayang? Maaf kau melewatkan tontonan seru." Wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan pisau dihiasi darah disekitar permukaannya, "Berniat menyusul ayahanda tercinta?"

Pria surai merah itu segera lari dari tempatnya berpijak, namun sayang tiga orang pria berbadan kekar menahan pergerakannya. "LEPASIN! ANJING! LEPAASS!" tanpa banyak bicara tiga orang tersebut segera menelanjangi pria itu di depan wanita tersebut. "Ohh.. sayangnya ibumu ini masih sangat sangat—SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU ANAKKU YANG TOLOL!"

"AKKHHH!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, milik salah satu dari ketiga orang itu berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Karma—sedangkan dua yang lainnya menahan pergerakan anak itu agar tidak memberontak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAU MEMBERIKU TONTONAN TERBAIK SAYANG! SUDAH LAMA AKU INGIN MELIHAT INI SECARA LANGSUNG!"

.

Permainan panas itu berlangsung cukup lama, dilayani 3 orang sekaligus untuk pertama kalinya tentu membuat sang korban akan mengalami trauma ke depannya. Nyonya Akabane sudah tahu itu dan membiarkan mereka menyetubuhi anaknya bagai anjing kawin. "I..bu.. haaahhh… haaaahh… sakitttt…" ucap si rambut merah terengah-engah.

Rasa malu dan kesal yang bercampur jadi satu membuatnya tak membuatnya mampu anak itu membentak ibunya sendiri. Sunggu malaikat ternyata juga memiliki sisi tergelapnya. Ini sudah ronde keempat sejak permainan mereka dimulai, Karma benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Mimpi buruk yang terasa amat nyata.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau akan mengalami trauma setelah ini haha. Sodok anakku sampai dia tak bisa jalan lagi besok teman-teman!" Ucapnya tak berdosa.

Tidak. Wanita di depannya ini bukanlah ibu yang selama ini merawatnya dengan lembut, bukan juga malaikat yang selama ini ia sayangi..

.

Ruangan itu kembali terhias dengan warna merah.

.

.

-warna khas keluarga Akabane.

.

.

.

.

 _ZRASH!_

 _._

 _._

 _"Sampai berjumpa di neraka, bu."_

 _._

 _._

Anak laki-laki itu segera kembali memakai bajunya dan berjalan melangkahi mayat-mayat yang tergeletak tak berbentuk. Senyum manis menghias wajahnya, seolah puas dengan hasil tangannya yang terbilang sempurna. Sebelum berjalan keluar ia sekilas melihat suatu barang berbentuk persegi panjang muncul dari saku salah satu mayat itu.

"Oh."

Ia pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan berjalan seolah kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Pasti sebentar lagi bunyi sirine polisi akan terdengar dari depan rumahnya, "Yah, tapi aku sudah tidak akan berada disini sih."

.

.

"Melakukan hal seperti itu saja sudah dapat mendatangkan uang huh? Terima kasih telah menunjukkan caranya, sampai akhir kau benar-benar ibuku yang baik hati ternyata."

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Gilaaakkk Ning ini udah tanggal berapa!? baru publish sekarang!? hahaha bangke bet emang author satu ini haha katanya mo publish prompt beda2 perhari malah jadinya begini hahaha.. /miris. Ohh ini belom berakhir disini lohhh masih ada lanjutannya (jadinya makan 2 chap) iyaa saya ambil semua prompt di asakaru weeks kecuali fall/winter gegara settingnya ini di indonesia(?) sih hahahaha. Oiya saya ga terlalu jago ngelawak heuheu jadinya banting stir ke drama deh o)-(

Sekali lagi maafkan keterlambatan ini huhu mana daku beloman ripiw entry askr weeks huhu.

Yokk saya pamit undur diri deh daripada banyak cincong~


End file.
